


A Gentleman Is Simply a Patient Wolf

by cell_block_tango



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dubious Consent, Jaebum takes advantage of Jinyoung, M/M, but age is not specified in the story itself, it could be considered underage for that reason, please proceed with caution :-), predebut! jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cell_block_tango/pseuds/cell_block_tango
Summary: "He's so damned nice and he's so awful. He's my sort of thing."- Ernest Hemingway, "The Sun Also Rises"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kookies_Cookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookies_Cookie/gifts).



_you call the shots babe, i just wanna be yours_

 

***

 

„Hyung, I don't know how to,“ he admits, voice tiny, once Jaebum has him on his back and with legs wrapped loosely around his waist. Jaebum groans, presses himself down harder, lips seeking his pretty dongsaeng's neck. It's flushed pink, just like his ears, and Jaebum idly wonders how far the blush reaches underneath his shirt.

„It's okay, baby, hyung will show you,“ he promises, and Jinyoung relents momentarily, calmed by the sweet pet name.

Jaebum senses that he's still in some kind of headspace, as if his brain is too slow on catching up with what's happening. He's suspected since a while ago that Jinyoung's never been with someone like this before, this intimate – he's nervous enough for Jaebum to draw quick conclusions and he's now only confirmed the elder's thoughts.

He runs gentle hands down the younger's half-naked body, goosebumps raising in their wake. The boy is only wearing a T-shirt and his underwear, loose briefs smeared with precum on the front from when Jaebum's groped him and played with his dick through the material until he's leaked.

He's undressed him before, when they sat on the couch after sharing cheap take-out and a few bottles of soju; taken most of the clothes Jinyoung was wearing off piece by piece, and put his hands everywhere.

He certainly hasn't expected the night to go like this, having sharing one-too-many dinners with Jinyoung on days like this, after finishing their practice for the day and retreating to their temporary dorm to truly expect anything different tonight. Temporary dorm, because neither of them knows for how long they might stay – people, trainees like them, come and go all the time.

Jaebum's determined to stay, though.

He's been a trainee at JYP for roughly a year and a half when Jinyoung came in, a pretty boy from Jinhae-gu with lips and accent too thick. Jaebum's taken a liking to the new boy since the first day, sensed somehow that they'd make history. He still thinks of it, sometimes, dreams of standing on the same stage with him, this pretty boy, above a sea of fans screaming for them.

But it's a long ride until then and now Jinyoung's just naive, a soul too trusting and left at the mercy of the capital without anyone to call a friend in this big city, so he follows Jaebum around like a little puppy when given attention, eyes wide in wonder most of the time and lips parted in awe. Everything's new to him.

So Jaebum does what he does – takes care of his little dongsaeng, takes him out for lunch and offers a tight hug when Jinyoung's scolded for making too many mistakes by the managers.

And it feels like they're playing a game, somehow, when Jinyoung presses into his chest close enough to feel every inch of Jaebum's body against his, and Jaebum's not blind – he's a young man with needs, with urges that spark when Jinyoung looks at him with adoration, lower lip stuck between his teeth. He's sure Jinyoung's felt his dick harden and press insistently against his front, he must have, because Jaebum generally lacks control but it seems ten times worse when he's around Jinyoung, and it's more often than not that he ends up jerking off hastily by himself after training with his dongsaeng. The boy's a temptation, bashful but seductive in his actions.

He's always seemed aware of Jaebum's soft spot for him among all the other boys and girls alike, and it was this evening when he let his hands touch Jaebum's nape a bit longer than usual, let his head fall softly onto his hyung's shoulders.

Jaebum, as it appears, has never been too good at resisting temptations.

So he'd done what he's wanted since the first day, given into his deepest desires and taken the boy into his lap, grabbed onto his waist and kissed the sweet of his mouth. The boy had moaned, held tight onto his shoulders and licked at Jaebum's tongue with an inexperienced one. And as Jinyoung's hips started gyrating in his lap, slow and much like he's dancing, Jaebum's hands slipped into his sweatpants, spread fire anywhere they went.

He's touched him through his briefs then, attempted to press a finger inside his hole as if it'd really go in despite the underwear. Jinyoung has gasped, and it didn't take more than a second for Jaebum to decide that he wanted to have him that night.

He's brought him into the bedroom they shared, lowered him onto the mattress and now Jinyoung's shivering under him, aroused and high on nerves.

Jaebum kisses him again, pushes his briefs down the long legs and breaks their liplock to remove his shirt as well, moans at the sight of his chest and nipples.

Jinyoungie's a pretty boy all over.

And Jaebum's doesn't want to wait much longer, spits on his fingers thickly and pushes two right into his dongsaeng, clenching his teeth when Jinyoung's nails bite into his shoulders at the sharp sting in his lower back that takes him by surprise. He works the boy open, as carefully as he can, stretches him with two, three fingers and more spit until he's half-moaning, half-whining, hips mindlessly moving as if stuck between pressing down on Jaebum's fingers for more and running away.

He breathes hard when Jaebum takes his fingers out, eyes snapping open to watch as the older undresses. Jaebum makes a quick work of his clothes and Jinyoung looks scared when his eyes fall down onto Jaebum's boner.

He trembles when Jaebum crawls back over him, spreads his legs for him but keeps a hand at Jaebum's stomach to keep him slightly away.

„Hyung, it's too big – it won't fit, you can't put it all in,“ he says, eyes wide and mouth open.

„It will fit, Jinyoungie, trust hyung, yeah?“

He knows it's a dirty trick, allowing Jinyoung to believe that his hyung will always do only what's best for him because he's like that, likes to call Jaebum _hyung_ and lets himself be pampered.

Still, Jinyoung pushes further.

„Hyung, can you- just, just the tip,“ he says, pleads, nerves high and thighs trembling at Jaebum's sides. „Or, or even – half of it, but no more than that, hyung, _no more than that_ , it's too big—!“

Jaebum nods, groin aching, and he'd tell him anything at that moment just to touch him, just to be allowed to fuck him once, to see him fall apart beneath him like no one ever has – he'd promise him the world had the boy asked for it. There's just something weirdly captivating about Jinyoung.

He's so unlike boys Jaebum's messed with before - sure, he's as lanky as them, but his innocence is really something else, Jaebum thinks. Jinyoung lacks experience his previous lovers have had, lacks finesse in his movements, his touches hesitant and unsure and limbs awkward.

But Jaebum doesn't let it deter him – he touches, grabs and folds the boy anyway he seems fit, licks and bites at his skin to leave his mark there and pulls at the soft hair, makes him arch his back. He promises him everything he's asked for, and breathes out loudly when Jinyoung nods against his neck shakily.

But once he's inside, and Jinyoung feels so warm, so tight around him, he doesn't hold back, doesn't think it'd be humanly possible to – he presses all the way in and Jinyoung whimpers under him, teary eyes wide as they stare at him, body trembling as he's forced to take it all.

He's trusted jaebum not to do it.

„Hyung, it's too big, I can't,“ he cries.

„Shhh, my pretty baby, you can take it, see, that's all there is, it's all in,“ Jaebum soothes, rolls his hips once slowly to let him get used to the feeling.

„Hyung, it hurts,“ Jinyoung still cries, betrayed – „you- you _promised,_ you're so mean, hyung, so mean...“

And then there's nothing he can do but hold onto Jaebum when he rolls his hips again, rubs against his walls and reaches deep inside. It just goes on from there on, Jaebum groans and fucks him into the mattress, kisses blindly at his skin and over his face, grabs at his hips and waist to pull him closer until he comes inside, shaking over him and with sweat on his temples.

Jinyoung is sensitive though, despite feeling arousal, and he whines that it hurts again. Jaebum pulls out then, promises to make it better.

His pretty face goes all red when Jaebum's cum starts dripping out of him, white running down his thighs in a ticklish manner, so he closes his thighs, clenches his gaping hole to keep the feeling at bay.

Jaebum runs his hands down his thighs then, and with a bit of shuffling and convincing turns him over to lie on his stomach. His hips are raised up then, his legs spread and he's exposed. His hole clenches again, embarrassment at being bent over so easily evident when he tries to crawl away on weak knees.

But Jaebum doesn't hesitate, spreads him instead and kisses him down there, and Jinyoung whines at the first wet press of his hyung's mouth against his ass.

„Hyung, it's dirty—„

But he can't help but push his hips back, grind his ass in Jaebum's face when the older brushes a tongue against his sore entrance, and pushes it in along with a single finger, smears cum all over his ass and entrance, messy but so, _so hot_.

His Jinyoungie is breathless, moaning helplessly and his pretty, dainty fingers grab the sheets in front of him. Jaebum takes his time, brings him to the edge of orgasm and pulls back at the last moment, and then does it again, until he's nearly crying with pleasure and forgotten all about the previous pain.

He comes at last, when Jaebum slurps loudly and goes in again, nose right against his cleft and lips and tongue eager to please. He's never had anyone even touch him before this, and now he has his hyung going down on him like this, and just the thought is nearly enough.

„So mean, hyung, you're so mean,“ he still mewls once they're lying next to each other, and Jaebum has a strong arm around his waist, keeping him close.

„Hyung will make it better,“ is Jaebum's only answer, „hyung will be gentle next time,“ – and Jinyoung breathes noisily, pink mouth hanging open like a baby's. He doesn't protest.

Jaebum can't resist, he leans down and brushes their cheeks and noses together.

„Such a little baby, such a good boy for me, aren't you?“

And there's again that same adoration in Jinyoung's eyes, heart beating a tad bit faster at the pet names and implications.

Oh, he is, _he is_ \- such a good, good boy for his hyung.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi L, this one's for you.
> 
> I'm stuck with third chapter of Tales in the Silk and this didn't leave me in peace, so here we are. I apparently have a very big thing for Jinyoung calling Jaebum "hyung". It's not edited.
> 
>  
> 
> Furthermore, I don't own GOT7, nor any of the characters included in the story. There is no financial gain made from this and it is for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
